


Evidence was Mounting

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Logan can no longer ignore the facts. He's not needed.





	Evidence was Mounting

Evidence was mounting.

Logan couldn’t keep ignoring it, much as he might like to. He couldn’t deceive himself, not when that left the door open to Deceit himself. Not when Thomas was now more aware of his own self-deceptions.

Evidence was mounting, more and more corroborating data rolling in for analysis and there was only one conclusion to be drawn.

**Fact** : Virgil found logical thinking comforting.  
**Mitigating fact** : Virgil found emotional support much  _more_  comforting.

**Fact** : Roman encouraged unhealthy behavior  
**Mitigating Fact** : Creative satisfaction and fulfillment contributed more to Thomas’s overall happiness than adequate self-care.

**Fact** : Patton expressed fondness for Logan  
**Mitigating Fact** : Patton expressed  _more_  fondness for Virgil, and Virgil had proved less likely to emotionally wound Patton when raising troubling points.

**Fact** : Debate amongst all sides efficiently solved problems  
**Mitigating fact** : Thomas had more readily solved emotional turmoil  _without_ Logan’s physical presence.

**Final conclusion** : Logan’s physical presence was not needed, and was in fact detrimental to Thomas’s overall happiness and ability to function.

Logan sighed, reviewing his notes. There was no escaping it. Having a physical presence and form had always been illogical in the extreme–it had been folly and sentiment that had lulled him into accepting it for so long.

It would be ridiculous to continue to do so, when it was obvious he was not only not needed, but was actually hurting the others, and Thomas by extension.

The time had come to retreat. Thomas had not only been able to function without his physical presence, he’d thrived, all of Logan’s functions performed more efficiently and clearly without the distraction of Logan’s form.

He glanced around the unnecessary room, let his unnecessary hand smooth over his unnecessary tie. If his physical form was unnecessary, then there was no reason to maintain it. Sentiment was unimportant to logic.

It was time to re-integrate.


End file.
